


A Mix of Gold and Chocolate

by brilliantbrioche



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbrioche/pseuds/brilliantbrioche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a tough day for the both of them but at least they have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mix of Gold and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd - all mistakes are my own.

It had been a bad day for the both of them; a new case that was proving almost impossible for Enjolras, especially with Combeferre away on sick leave and a deadline for a commission had hit a little too close to home for Grantaire’s licking, the posters for domestic violence that were due next week had his hands itching for the relief of a bottle instead of a brush handle.

That was how Enjolras found him when he walked in, a little late from the traffic. R curled up on the living room floor dressed up in Enjolras’ clothes; the cuffs on his sleeves too big and gaping around his clenched fists and his feet drenched in his new red jogging pants. There was an unopened bottle of absinthe sat in the corner of the room. 

Enjolras sighed quietly, removing his shoes and coat before manoeuvring through the apartment. Books lined the shelves that took up the majority of the wall space all apart from one where a full sized memorial was painted. Books lined the floor as well, mixed in-between was the occasional art supply that made walking in a straight line almost impossible. 

Grantaire still hadn't moved. It occurred to Enjolras that he might be asleep, the thought prompting him to throw the rest of his suit off. It was far too stiff and uncomfortable to wear outside of work anyway.

He walked over again, grabbing the woollen throw from the corner of the settee. Bending down he scooped R up in his arms and drew the blanket around them.

“It’s never your fault, thats what they always say.” A grumbling erupted beneath the blanket. “Bullshit. It-“

“Shush, that life is not yours anymore. You can stop the commission if it’s too much for you.”

Grantaire moved so he was looking up into the other mans eyes. His red beanie almost falling off his head.

“I nearly drank.”

“But you didn’t. Thats all that matters.” A moment passed where both the men understood what the other was thinking. “And if you did, nobody would be angry. You are so strong.”

They sat there for an unknown amount of time; it could have been hours but it felt like seconds. Enjolras spooning Grantaire, drawing pattens on his back and breathing softly against his neck. His whole body warming that of the other mans. The throw was their only protection against the cold air of the apartment but that was fine, they looked after each other. Their hair tangling above their heads, a mix of gold and chocolate. They ached from lying on the hard ground.

“Do you want to watch a film?”

“A musical.”

They moved, still entwined and tangled between each other and the blanket, on to the sofa. Grantaire snuggling his head into the curve of the taller mans neck as the opening chords of The Rocky Horror Show bled into the quiet of the room.


End file.
